Pokémon X and Y: Journey to My Heart
by KapphyKat14
Summary: Living on the streets is a hard thing to deal with, but that all changes once your put in a group full of kids who are determined to do anything to beat you to the champion of Kalos. To be on the top you have to risk and forget anything you ever knew about Pokemon journeys. Even if it means losing your friendship, title in life and sanity. Mild cursing and suggestive themes.


**This is the first ever fanfic for pokemon that I've written. I wasn't a big fan of pokemon, until I got pokemon y. Now I'm all over the place trying to get my siblings to buy x (my sister calls me a pokemon nerd for that, heh) Anyway, this story will be rather depressing and will feature all the kids from pokemon x and y (Even X and Y themselves who we will call Calem and Serena respectively). Enough explaining, so go read!**

**...**

I can't remember the last time I've seen my mother. It's been a couple of weeks … My mind searches for the answer as I slowly pick through the wet dumpster behind the now closed fast food place. I don't know why, but every night at 11:00 p.m. they throw out all of the food that hasn't been bought. Burgers, fries, bottles of water, cookies, and from time to time a salad still fresh in it's container It's amazing, they make billions of dollars off of these greased pigs, only to throw out half of it by the end of the day. Which is good thing for me, because it's nice and fresh and more importantly, free.

You may think rummaging through a large dumpster full of fatty food is disgusting, but when you're mother is gone for ⅔'s of the day and comes back high with no food, it's like winning a scholarship for college. You can take as much as you want, and you don't even have to pay it back. I've already got five cheeseburgers, three packs of fries, seven water bottles, two salads and a cookie. I even had my little friend helping me, it was weird little frog about a foot tall. His skin is a light blue with big yellow eyes and a soft, white, bubble collar. I thought it was odd for a frog to have, but it didn't matter. I didn't know what it was called when I first found him a couple of years back, so I just named him Kipkon and we've been together ever since. He had only succeeded in finding a salad with fruit slices; but that was plenty for him, for now. Now all we need is-wait a minute, there's some kind of cloth in here. I tried pulling on it, but with every tug it seemed to bring itself back down.

"_It's stuck...maybe if I shake it…" _

Kipkon noticed me pulling on the cloth, and he slowly shook his head for me to stop. I let go; figuring that since he was the animal, he probably knew what it was.

After finding enough food for about a week, we decided to head over to the apartments hidden behind the Rouge Plaza. Yes, behind the bright lights of Lumoise city lies the dark alley of Rouge Plaza, which is where our 'sleeping quarters' remain. I put a quote on sleeping quarters because the door to our townhouse apartment was locked along with the windows. So I've been locked out for a couple of weeks, it's not the first time it's happened. The buildings were colored with an old sand and tan cover and were covered with moss and dying vines, but it looked really nice. Kipkon was trying to open his salad with his mouth, but I signaled for him to stop.

"We need to find a place to stay first," I told him.

I looked at the clock on the nearby building that read 11:45. Guess it was time for me to go to sleep.

Usually I just pull down the stray blankets that people leave out to dry and return them in the morning. But I think tonight I'll just see if someone's not home…

Up ahead, there was a rather tall figure. He had a bit of stagger in his walk, so he was probably drunk. And there's nothing good about encountering a grown man at midnight, 'specially if he's drunk….

"_We should probably hide somewhere…"_

Ironically, there were no dumpsters or trash bags to hide behind, so I picked up Kipkon and ran into the front lobby of the building closest to me.

The inside was warm and had a strong, spiced, but sweet scent to it. There was a woman at the front desk, the ones who usually ask if you're here to see anybody. Her skin was a rough tan that complimented her soft green eyes and brown hair. But her eyes were half lidded, meaning she was half-asleep. Any sudden movements or sounds could wake her, which would get me kicked out.

"orh…" Kipkon mumbled, pointing to a nearby staircase. I quickly took the stairs up until we got to the third floor, finally opening the door to a dark hallway. There were no lights and the carpets smelled of cigarettes and a familiar drug. Kipkon jumped to my left shoulder as we proceeded into the hallway. All the doors but the one on the end had light shining from under it, indicating that the other residents were wide awake. I walked to the door with no lights on. What if the lights were off in just the living and the person was awake in another room? There was no time, so I turned the knob till it made a clicking sound. Kipkon made a small smile, knowing that he was finally going to have a place to sleep. I opened the door to find all the lights off, I decided that it was better to be safe than sorry and checked the doors.

There was no one in the mold-rimmed bathroom and the bedroom had only a bed and a tv. The last room was filled to the brim with what looked to be research papers and shelves overflowing with files. Kipkon left my shoulder retreating to the living room as I walked over to the desk. Picking up one the files and opening it, I noticed the little knick-knacks of strange animals around the room. Some were bigger than others, some looked like mutated foxes and dogs. There was even one that looked like Kipkon...and there were several of those.

The outside of the folder read...Po-ki-mon? The hell is that, some kind of animal? Sure enough, I opened the file to find a picture of an animal with a green hat on it's head smiling happily. At the bottom were a few dates with summaries next to them. I decided to go in logical order and start with the first entry.

_January 4, 2010_

_Today we received a new species of Pokemon for our 2013 starters. The Grass type Chespin, the Fire type Fennekin, and the Water type Froakie. The Chespin is so lively and full of energy, while the Fennekin was a little snotty. But the Froakie seems so...distant...We've named them Kresno, Penata, Juvo. _

I heard a lock turn and a door open outside of the room which I assumed was the owner just stepping in, but then something familiar happened. The names were starting to get blurry, and my legs began to feel like jelly. It was my anti-depressant medicine, always showing up when shit hits the fan. My mind was starting to go blank, I could feel my body getting warmer as I lost control of my body. Dropping the files, I stumbled back and fell, the last thing I saw being a man walking in the room with Kipkon on his sh-

Dangit.

I awoke to what looked like the next day, seeing that the sun was shining brightly in my face. As I stood up, my head began to spin and it dawned to me that I was still at that man's house. Kipkon was at my side sleeping rather peacefully, and he smelled...clean…

Out of sheer curiosity, I sniffed myself as well and was surprised to see that I no longer smelled of the streets and sewers. Just to be sure, I stood up all the way ignoring my headache and smelled my legs, arms etc. This may all seem weird to you reader, but to me it was very...thoughtful. I'm not the kind of girl that-oops, didn't mention that I was girl either did I?

Well to start off I'm pretty short being 4'12. My dark chocolate hair complimented my brown skin and hazelnut eyes; although you couldn't tell that my hair was a black-brown unless you held a strand up to the sun. As you could tell from last night's events, I take an antidepressant to forget about my melancholic life. But I don't overdose.

After a spending a five minutes rummaging through the cabinets, the man from last night rised from the couch. I hadn't noticed him there. His shirt was half-way undone and his pants were slipping off. In the sun, his hair was a black-blue but a bit wavy. His eyes were a lighter blue and he looked to be around 30, he had the weirdest markings on his cheek though almost like cat whiskers.

"Finally awake, m'dear?"

Holding a can of stewed tomatoes I simply nodded my head. He laughed.

"You looked pretty terrible last night, couldn't tell if you were drunk or high. But I fixed you up, no need to worry." It hadn't hit me that he was the one that bathed me and changed my clothes, ugh, it sounds disgusting saying it in your head. He walked over to me, eyeing the can in my hands as I pulled it closer to my chest.

"Are you going to let me cook breakfast or are you going to go find it yourself?" I realised I was standing in front of the stove and moved to the couch. Kipkon was beginning to wake up, looking around lazily before his vision found my face. He slowly made his way into my lap and went back to sleep. He usually wasn't like this, being the quiet type he was always on his guard. Guess he figured that if I was still alive I could take over for a while, which I was a little ticked about.

"Saw that you were reading my files last night, guess you know who I am right?" Stirring some kind of liquid in a bowl.

I shot a sharp glare at him. "The hell should I know who you are?"

He shook his head "I am the sixth generation Pokemon professor, Sycamore!" striking a pose after announcing his name. I snorted. "What's a Pokemon?"

Sycamore stopped pouring the batter in the pan looking surprised, I guess Pokemon was some kind of huge fad that I never knew about.

"Pokemon are the very animals that walk this Earth alongside humans. Their purposes range from a variety of reason from battles to protecting sacred ruins. Why, you even have a beloved Pokemon yourself."

I looked at Kipkon, who overheard our conversation and awoke. "_He _can fight?"

"Of course! You just have to give him a command."

Staring him down, I said. "Kipkon, slap someone." He turned around, I frowned.

"You have to give him a command he _knows_. Are you staying anywhere..uh...uh…"

"Kapphy."

"Staying anywhere Kapphy? If not I have something you could do this summer."

Interested, I nodded. "Does it have something to do with Pokemon?"

"Of course!" he shouted. "Actually, in two weeks I am setting up a group of children to go around the Kalos region to explore the gyms and pokemon and I'd like you to go as well."

I crossed my arms. "What are the benefits of this trip?"

"You will never go hungry and will always have a place to sleep, because you will always have money. You'll fight gym leaders of Kalos and work you way up to the champion of Victory Road. I don't know what the others intentions are, but expect them to be pretty high. The last generation made it to Victory Road, but only one beat the Champion of Unova. I will give you and teach you everything you need to know about Pokemon and Kipkon will travel along as your starter. What do you say?"

I thought it over. We would never go hungry, we would always have a place to sleep, and will always have money. Wait a minute…

"What happens if I run out money? Will you help me?"

Sycamore grinned. "That shouldn't be a problem because every fight you win you'll win money! The more experienced they are, the more you get. Do keep in mind that this trip **is not** supervised. I can't be reliable for anything stupid you decide to do, but I will check on you from time to time okay?

Kipkon seemed excited by it all. He keep hitting my leg begging me to do it, at that point it was either back to the streets or take on Kalos. So I decided:

"We accept your offer."

**Yayz, I got a new story in! BTW, I don't the gameplay/background story of Black and White 2 so don't get mad at me. Bye for nowz. **


End file.
